


Dancing Shadows

by Cat16



Series: Cowboah Oneshots [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Angst, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16
Summary: Arthur raised one hand to his mouth biting the flesh on the back of his wrist to stifle the moans. Javier grinned, thumb brushing ‘accidentally’ over the head of Arthur’s cock, sending a shudder through the older man’s body. John’s voice called to them from outside.“Put the lantern out for fuck’s sake!” He cried, laughter erupting from several other voices outside the tent.“Or don’t. We’re all gettin’ quite the show and Jack’s gone to bed.” Someone mumbled, causing yet another rumble to run through the group around the fire.“Shut up and look away if it bothers you! Putos idiotas.” Javier called angrily.
Relationships: Javiarthur, Javier Escuella/Arthur Morgan, Javier/Arthur
Series: Cowboah Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Dancing Shadows

Javier pulled his lips away, “Get ready, chico rudo.” He panted, moving behind Arthur.

“Oh no you don’t!” Arthur said, swiping the tin from Javier’s hand and turning to face him. Javier pouted, wringing the neck tie he had been removing between his hands. Arthur raised an eyebrow. “You’ll be in for all of two seconds if I bottom.” He said pointedly and Javier just shuffled forward, desperate for contact. Arthur tsked at him and Javier whined, crawling toward him until Arthur reached the end of Javier’s cot. Javier placed a hand on Arthur’s chest, forcing him to lay on his back.

The tin fell from his grasp as Javier fiddled with the clasp of Arthur’s jeans, working to undo them. “No!” He hissed, the sound morphing into a groan as Javier pulled his pants to his knees, hands moving quickly to Arthur’s already bare chest, trailing down to his cock. Javier licked his lips, one hand staying on his chest even as Arthur tried to wriggle free. The hand on Arthur’s dick grasped it, pumping it a few times.

Arthur raised one hand to his mouth biting the flesh on the back of his wrist to stifle the moans. Javier grinned, thumb brushing ‘accidentally’ over the head of Arthur’s cock, sending a shudder through the older man’s body. John’s voice called to them from outside.

“Put the lantern out for fuck’s sake!” He cried, laughter erupting from several other voices outside the tent.

“Or don’t. We’re all gettin’ quite the show and Jack’s gone to bed.” Someone mumbled, causing yet another rumble to run through the group around the fire.

“Shut up and look away if it bothers you! Putos idiotas.” Javier called angrily, leaning down again to grab the tin from the ground. Arthur groaned. Javier and all his stupid kinks. Public sex, choking, restraining and about a million others. It appeared Javier intended to act partially on one of those tonight. Javier opened the tin, spreading some of the contents onto Arthur’s dick.

Arthur sat upright, pushing Javier onto his back. Someone outside whistled and Arthur blushed, too caught up to put the lantern out. Javier looked up at him innocently, grabbing Arthur’s wrist and bringing his fingers to his mouth. Arthur watched as Javier satisfied himself with sucking the older man’s fingers. As Javier was doing so his hands moved to undo the buckle of his belt, lifting his hip to pull his pants and undergarments off.

He expertly undid his buttons, leaving his shirt open at the front. Arthur was past the point of saying no now and pulled his fingers free, coated in Javier’s saliva.

“Up. Turn around.” Arthur commanded curtly and Javier complied, turning around and remaining still on all fours. He looked over his shoulder, watching as Arthur dipped his fingers into the tin. He brought them out, staring at Javier’s ass for a moment before slipping the first part of his forefinger inside Javier. The smaller man moaned loud enough to wake the dead, back arching.

Arthur pushed his finger further, inserting a second slowly and pumping them in and out. Javier squirmed, an endless string of Spanish falling from his lips.

“Ah, demonios, Arthur. Más por favor jódeme. Fóllame con esa polla tuya por favor.” He screeched.

“I ain’t the slightest idea what you’re saying, boy.” Arthur replied, removing his fingers. Javier whined, regretting trying to tell Arthur what to do. The older man reached forward, yanking the hair tie from Javier’s hair, letting it fall to frame his face. Arthur grabbed a handful, pulling Javier’s head back so the other man groaned. He reached with his spare hand for his own dick, spreading the contents of the tin onto it. He lined himself up with Javier, one hand tangled in his hair still, the other on his hip.

He sank himself into the smaller man, groaning at the same time Javier was yelling Arthur’s name. Javier yelped slightly as Arthur bottomed out, resuming his quick thrusts. Javier’s head sank to his chest as his body was swallowed by bliss.

Arthur pulled back, earning a startled yelp and spinning Javier around with one hand, allowing him to have his control. Javier bared his teeth, barely giving Arthur time to think before climbing atop him, straddling his midsection. He brought himself down on Arthur’s cock, bouncing whilst Arthur met his movements with the bucking of his hips upward. Javier had his hands planted firmly on Arthur’s chest, giving him purchase as he rose and fell.

“Javier- I’m-” His words were cut off by a drawn out groan and he pulled Javier onto him, forcing as deep as he could go. His fingers dug into Javier’s hips as he came, screwing his eyes shut and gasping for breath. Javier followed close behind, seed shooting to coat Arthur’s neck and chest. The lantern had been totally forgotten, and in their scrambles they had turned side on.

Everyone in camp had indeed gotten quite the show. When Javier came the reactions at the campfire ranged from ‘Did not need to see that.’ (Lenny), an awkward clearing of a throat (John), and a drunken cheer (Sean).

Arthur cursed quietly, cut short when Javier leant down and locked their lips, assuring him they were far from done.


End file.
